1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a refrigerator.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a refrigerator represents an apparatus having a storage compartment, and a cool air supply device to supply the storage compartment with cool air so as to keep foods fresh.
The temperature of the storage compartment is maintained in a predetermined range of temperature required to keep food fresh.
The storage compartment is provided so as to be open at a front surface thereof, and the open front surface may be closed by a door to maintain the temperature of the storage compartment at a sufficiently cool temperature.
The storage compartment is divided into a left side and a right side by a partition wall, and the storage compartments divided into the left and right side are open and closed by double side doors that are rotatably hinged.
A refrigerating compartment door to open and close a refrigerating compartment of the storage compartments is formed with an opening, and the opening of the refrigerating compartment door is open and closed by an outer door.
A plurality of door guards provided at the opening are disposed at fixed positions so as not to be moved, whereby the efficiency in accommodating food items and the usability are degraded.